


On a Limb

by caedes



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Eddie Brock, But also shy venom, Canon-Typical Violence, Eddie tries to be responsible, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gaslighting, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is a weirdo, Protective Scott Lang, Rare Pairings, Sex, Stalking, Tinder, Trans Peter Parker, Venom eats people, everyone is bi, please give Eddie’s keys back, pretty explicit sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caedes/pseuds/caedes
Summary: Eddie doesn’t do domestic. Kids scare the shit out of him. But when Scott swipes his way into his life, Eddie and Venom learn that family isn’t all that bad.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker (one sided), Eddie Brock/Scott Lang, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Scott Lang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie wore a button down. It was a first date thing. And he wanted to impress Scott, 33, divorced. There was just something about him Eddie couldn’t quite explain. He just looked safe, like he smelled like home and sweet detergent and a little bit like sticky little kid. 

Eddie added the last part just to be safe, Scott did have partial custody of a kid. A daughter, Cassie, who Eddie was pretty sure was around eight or nine. He was terrified of meeting her, if he even got that far. Kids were…well they were normal for someone his age. They still scared the shit out of him. At about 1:05 he started looking around for Scott, his anxiety thrumming under his skin.

“Eddie!” Scott called out, voice recognizable from the hours they’d spent talking on the phone. Eddie turned to grin at him, Scott’s face a bit more clean shaven than when they FaceTimed.

“Hey! You look really nice.” He informed Scott, who was also wearing a button down. Eddie stood up to greet him, getting pulled into a warm hug. Scott smelled good, like detergent and cologne with a hint of gasoline and skin. He’d stopped at a gas station. He had uniquely Scott smelling skin. Thanks Venom.

“Thanks.” Scott beamed at him, sliding into the booth across from where Eddie had been seated. “Let me buy you a drink.”  
  
“No, no, I’m paying.” Eddie insisted, resting his hands on the table.  
  
“Let’s split it then.” Scott offered, reaching his hand across for Eddie’s. A faint blush settled over both of their cheeks as Eddie accepted it, squeezing gently.  
  
“Tap?” He asked, running his thumb over the back of Scott’s hand. “I’m not a beer connoisseur.” Scott grinned at him, turning to greet the waitress.  
  
“Uh…two beers on tap please.” Scott told her, the waitress saying she’d be right back.

“Thanks.” They said in unison, laughing slightly when they realized.  
  
“Jinx.” Eddie offered, scanning the collar of Scott’s shirt.  
  
“I owe you a beer.” Scott finished, coming full circle. Eddie beamed, squeezing his hand again. Scott was silent for a few seconds, studying Eddies face. “…Is…I don’t know how to say this,” His face turned red. “Is the other guy here?” Eddie laughed, a little black tendril escaping from his pinky to wrap around Scott’s.  
  
“Yeah. We’re both here.” Scott’s eyes were blown slightly as he looked from the tendril to Eddie.

“Cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> starting off slow the only way I know how: with Tinder dates


	2. Joining of Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott meets Eddie’s weird neighbor. Eddie, Venom, and Scott have sex.

Which meant that about an hour later they were out of the restaurant, Eddie sneaking hurried kisses until Scott gave up and pinned him to an alley wall, ravaging his mouth. Eddie let out a low moan, cock twitching with interest as he pulled Scott closer. 

“It’s only…fuck…it’s only a few more blocks.” He panted, arching his back as Scott pulled a mark from his neck. 

“Can you make it?” Scott asked, his tone only slightly mocking. 

“Shut up.” Eddie mumbled. “I can make it.” 

**“NO HE CANT.”**

Scott grinned back at them, pulling away. A high pitched whine escaped Eddies throat at the loss, quickly silenced with another stolen kiss.

“This way.” Eddie breathed, tugging Scott behind him. 

“Oh my gosh!” Scott exclaimed, practically beaming as Eddie lead him down his street. “I live like three blocks from here.”

“Really? You’ll have to invite us over sometime.” Eddie purred, before unceremoniously smacking the call button. 

“It’s Eddie.” He called out, probably pissing off his very pissoffable neighbor. The door clicked open.  
“Thank you!” Eddie chirped, pulling Scott through the doorway. Their hands brushed as they waited for the elevator and Eddie’s face flushed pink in response. He quickly hit the button for the fourth floor, avoiding Scott’s eyes. 

“Something wrong?” Scott asked, placing a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. 

“No. No,” Eddie assured him. “The way…just…” He swallowed, hard. “You look at me like I’m something…special.” Scott was quiet for a second, before pulling Eddie into a kiss.

“You are. And that’s not just because of the other guy, okay? You’re handsome and funny and you got me to go on the first date I’ve been on in years. We don’t have to have sex.” Scott promised. “We can watch TV, throw chocolates at Venom, whatever you two want.” 

**“CAN HAVE SEX AND CHOCOLATE.”** Venom reminded them. Eddie beamed as little tendrils slipped out to wrap around Scott’s pinky. They quickly vanished as the doors opened, Eddie leading Scott down the hall in content silence. Of course, his neighbor had to ruin it. 

“I swear to God, Eddie, you gotta stop ringing up.” Parker snapped from his doorway, eyes narrowing as he took in Scott. “Who’s he?” Eddie managed to roll his eyes and blush. 

“He’s my friend, Parker. Thanks for letting me up, it won’t happen again.” Parker gave him a curt nod, aiming one more wary look at Scott, who offered him an uncomfortable smile.

“You can call me Peter, y’know.” He called out, Eddie replying with another roll of his eyes as he tugged out his keys. 

“Just your friend?” Scott teased the moment Eddie had closed the door behind him. 

“Oh shush.” He pressed a kiss to Scott’s mouth. “Parker’s such a prude, I think it would kill him to know people even kiss.” Scott laughed, even if he didn’t know the guy, worming his hands under Eddie’s shirt. Eddie huffed out his impatience, tugging it off before pulling at Scott’s.

“Wait,” Scott said, gently catching Eddie’s hand. “We should probably do this somewhere more comfortable.” 

“I’m still taking your shirt off.” Eddie compromised, leading Scott to the bedroom as he did just that. It was just a matter of kicking off the rest of their clothes after that. Scott gently pushed Eddie against the mattress, scraping his teeth against his neck.

“Anything we need to talk about first?” He asked, tugging at the waistband of Eddie’s boxers.” Eddie shook his head. 

“I’ll…We’ll tell you if we don’t like anything.” 

“Okay.” Scott kissed him again, finally wrapping his hand around Eddie’s cock. 

“Oh, fuck.” Eddie hissed, gently bucking into the touch. Scott grinned at him, now in a mission to kiss his way down Eddie’s chest. He dragged his teeth across a nipple and Eddie’s back arched. Black tendrils slipped out of his side, one gently wrapping around Eddie’s hand.

**“HE LIKES IT WHEN YOU TWIST UP.”** Venom informed Scott, curling his little tongue as obscenely as he could when only half formed. Scott’s eyes widened as he did just that, pulling moans from Eddie’s mouth.   
  
“Thanks.” He settled on, smiling at Venom. “Do you want in? Any limits?” Eddie groaned under him as Scott’s hand slowed. Venom shook his head.

**“I LIKE THIS. KEEP GOING. BOTH OF YOU.”** Scott let out a little grunt, moaning as Venom slipped a tendril into his boxers to free his cock.

“Fuck, do you mind if I…?” Scott asked, Eddie shaking his head and pulling him closer to rub their dicks together. Scott groaned at the contact, gently biting at a nipple. Something cold bumped against his shoulder, a black tendril holding a bottle of lube.

“Thanks.” He gave Venom a fist bump, which made Eddie laugh. Fuck, that made Scott’s stomach flutter. He leaned down for another kiss. “How do you want this to play out?”

“I mean, you could fuck me?” Eddie offered. “Or the other way around. Either works.” Scott bit his lip.

“Can you?”

“Yeah.” Eddie pushed himself up into a sitting position, slotting their lips together again.

“You done this before?” He asked Scott, rearranging himself on top. Scott nodded, staring up at Eddie like he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. Eddie blushed, Venom rubbing a small tendril against Scott’s face as the latter did too.  
“Okay.” Eddie whispered, kissing him one last time before making his way down.

“Eddie, fuck,” Scott moaned as lips wrapped around his cock.

“Your mouth…” Eddie bobbed his head, teasing as he pulled off to grab the lube.

“I’ll go slow.” He promised, slicking up a finger to press inside. Venom wrapped around his chest, tendrils encircling a nipple as Scott gasped.

**“HE IS LOUD.”** Venom teased, gently licking at the blush that formed on Scott’s neck.

“I am not!” Scott argued, groaning as Eddie tugged at his cock.

“He is,” Eddie agreed, slowly working Scott open. “But you like that.” He brushed against Scott’s prostate as he pulled his fingers out, kissing away his moans. Venom helpfully handed over a condom. Eddie rolled it down his cock, carefully pressing inside.

“Fuck.” Scott breathed, pulling Eddie down into a kiss. Eddie grinned into it, gently pumping his hips to get Scott used to the adjustment.

**“FUCK.”** Venom agreed, propping Scott’s hips up.

“All good?” Eddie asked, brushing sweaty hair off of Scott’s face.

“Yeah.” Scott moaned, pushing back against Eddie’s cock. “Fuck, go faster.”

Eddie obliged him, Venom helping him brace against the bed as he fucked into Scott. It was sweaty and hot and needy, Eddie’s moans just as loud. Venom rolled them both over, jerking Scott to completion before moving on to Eddie. Scott laid next to them, blissed out as Venom alternated kisses between him and Eddie. Scott eagerly kissing Venom as he inched his hand over to help Eddie get off too. Eddie came, pushing Venom off to kiss Scott again, black tendrils making their way across the two bodies, cleaning them off.

“That was good.” Scott whispered, wrapping his arms around Eddie.

“Yeah.” He agreed. “Stay the night? I make some mean pancakes.” Scott beamed, kissing Eddie again. 

“Of course.” Eddie ran his fingers through Scott’s hair, getting the soft gesture in before Venom unceremoniously shoved both of their boxers over their heads. 

**“NO NAKED SLEEPING.”**

Eddie laughed, pulling the boxers off his head and onto his body. Scott did the same, snuggling closer to cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this three times. Can you tell I’m ace?


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sex, pancakes, and feelings. Lots of feelings.

Eddie woke up the next morning to the smell of slightly burnt coffee beans. Scott was drooling on the pillow next to him, and Eddie couldn’t help but kiss his cheek. Venom, sensing Eddie’s new awakeness, zipped back into the bedroom. He smelled like coffee. 

**“MADE COFFEE.”** Venom confirmed, curling his tongue slightly. 

“Thanks V.” Eddie said, giving him a kiss as well. The coffee maker beeped and Scott stirred next to them, slowly opening his eyes.

“Whuh time izih?”

“Like 10:00.” Eddie whispered, a smile creeping at the corners of his mouth. “Want some coffee?” Scott offered him a bleary nod, patting Eddie’s cheek.

“Thanks.” He mumbled, closing his eyes again to doze.

“You have to wake up to drink coffee.” Eddie reminded him, kissing his cheek. “C’mon sleepy. Breakfast in the kitchen.” 

Scott let out a low groan, the kind of sound that tempted Eddie to keep him right there in bed. His stomach growled, and he settled for kissing Scott’s neck, gently scraping his stubble against the sensitive skin. 

“Eddie…” Scott whispered, pushing his head closer.

 **“BREAKFAST FIRST.”** Venom admonished them.

“Breakfast first.” Eddie agreed with a sigh, reluctantly pulling away. Scott practically whined at the loss, grabbing for Eddie’s arm.

 **“WANT TO BE CARRIED?”** Venom offered, amused. Scott nodded, Venom covering Eddie to help him scoop Scott up. Scott immediately buried his face in their neck, slowing the short walk to the kitchen, at least in Eddie’s brain. They gently set Scott down on a chair, shuffling away to make pancakes.

“If you keep this up I might stay awhile.” Scott warned him, a dopey smile on his face.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Eddie flipped another pancake onto a plate, handing it to Scott.

 **“COULD KEEP HIM HERE FOREVER.”** Venom reminded Eddie, a voice just at the back of his skull. Venom passed Scott the syrup as though he hadn’t flooded Eddie’s brain with horniness, carefully inspecting Eddie’s pancake technique.

“These are really fucking good.” Scott informed them, mouth full of pancake. Eddie’s brain was still short circuiting.

 **“THANKS.”** Venom said for them. Eddie blushed, gathering himself back together and passing Venom the batter. He sat down, eagerly digging into the pancakes.

“Thanks,” Eddie finally said as well, after what was far too long of a time to wait before responding. in between bites.

“This recipe is Venom certified.”

“Well Venom has great taste.” Scott said with passion.

 **“I DO.”** Venom agreed, preening as he sloppily flipped a pancake. It splattered. Eddie and Scott politely ignored it. Instead, Scott scooted forward on the seat, feet brushing Eddie’s. Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“Are you trying to play footsie? In front of my delicious pancakes?” Scott grinned in response, shoving the last of his pancakes in his mouth. Venom promptly dropped three more onto his plate, a pile of pancakes accumulating on a tray.

“Maybe I am.” Scott conceded.

“Maybe after breakfast.” Eddie told him, sealing it with a terrible wink. They gobbled down the rest of the pancakes, Eddie leaning back to rest his stomach.

“Give me a minute.” He told Scott, giving Venom a head scratch. “Thanks for being such a good sport, V.”

**“LIKE COOKING. SOMETIMES.”**

“You should see Venom in a chef hat.” Eddie told Scott.

 **“VERY SEXY.”** Venom informed them.

“Oh, absolutely.” Eddie assured him, giving Venom a little kiss. His stomach made a faint gurgling noise. “Sorry.” 

“No worries.” Scott promised, reaching a hand across the table. Eddie took it, eagerly running his fingers over Scott’s. Of course, because Eddie had the kind of luck that sent people running, his doorbell rang, killing the mood. Eddie groaned as he got up to answer it, mouthing another “Sorry!” before pulling the door open.

“Eddie!” Great. It was Parker.

“…Hi?”   
Parker peeked around him, like he was looking to see if Scott was still there. “What’s…up?”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to grab lunch?” Parker asked, leaning against the doorframe. “Or dinner, I’m not picky.”

“Oh. Uh…Thanks for the invitation but I’m gonna be pretty busy today. Maybe some other time?” Parker’s face fell. Eddie almost felt bad for him. Almost.

“Yeah, that’s…fine. Text me what day works? I’m pretty sure I gave you my number.”

“Uh, lemme check?” Eddie scrolled through his contacts. “I think I saved you under an emoji, can you text me instead?” 

“Yup.” Parker grinned at him, offering Eddie a little wave as he headed back next door. Eddie closed his door, a little shellshocked as he returned to breakfast.

“Venom ate all the pancakes.” Scott informed him.

**“DID NOT!”**

“Who was that?” Scott asked. “Were we too loud for your neighbors?” Eddie blushed at that, plopping back down.

“It was my neighbor. He wanted to grab lunch.”

“I can get out of your hair if you want?” Scott offered. 

“Nah. I’m using you as my excuse to get out of it.” Eddie told him, grinning. “We’ll have to be…busy.”

“I think I can deal with that,” Scott stood up, pulling Eddie up with him. He kissed him, moving Eddie’s hand down to cup his ass. 

“What did you have in mind?”

“Like you don’t know.” Scott teased, kissing him again. Eddie tugged him closer, wrapping an arm around Scott’s lower back to keep him there. He kissed down the side of Scott’s neck, stubble catching slightly. Scott let out a low moan as Eddie guided him back to the bedroom.

“How do you want to?” Eddie asked, gently pushing Scott down on the bed before climbing on top of him. Scott blinked up at him, sliding a hand into Eddie’s boxers.

 **“COULD FUCK US THIS TIME.”** Venom offered. Scott blushed.

“Can I suck you off?” He asked, tugging at their boxers.

“Yeah,” Eddie breathed, helping him the rest of the way. “I’ll lay down? It’s usually easier that way for both of us.”

“Works for me.” Scott assured him, rolling over to push Eddie down against the bed. He grinned at Eddie, slowly kissing his way down. Eddie let out low grunts the closer Scott got, Venom shooting out little tendrils to keep Eddie still. 

**“STAY STILL.”** He demanded, the order going straight to Eddie’s cock. Scott gently tugged at the shaft, wrapping his lips around the head. They locked eyes, Eddie swearing under his breath. Scott’s lips quirked and he went deeper, taking more of Eddie in his mouth. His hand moved against the part he hadn’t quite reached, pulling more moans from Eddie. 

“Scott, please more…” Eddie begged, trying not to jerk his hips up. Scott obliged him, sliding his hands under Eddie’s ass as he took more in. Venom writhed between their bodies, his own liquid shape making its way towards Scott’s cock. 

**“OKAY?”** Venom asked, ignoring the jerk of Scott’s hips at the contact.

“Oh my God, yes.” Scott breathed, pulling off Eddie’s dick. Venom tapped Scott’s shoulder, nearly hitting him in the head with the bottle of lube as he writhed around Scott’s cock. Scott sank back down on Eddie’s dick, drawing out more moans from Eddie as he uncapped the lube. Scott’s own cock moved steadily against Venom’s mass as he pulled off again, nuzzling against Eddie’s desperation. Eddie whined at the loss, his cock sliding against Scott’s cheek as his hips jerked. Venom slid his tongue up Eddie’s chest, circling a nipple as he pulsed around Scott. They moaned, Eddie staring down at Scott and Venom with what could only be described as awe. 

“This okay?” Scott panted, breaking the spell to hold up a lubed finger. 

“Fuck yes.” Eddie breathed, already wrecked. Scott grinned, sinking back down as he slicked up his fingers, slipping them inside of Eddie. Eddie made a guttural sound, hips stuttering before Venom pushed them back down. Scott took it in stride, speeding up as he added more fingers, searching for Eddie’s prostate. Venom sped up his own movements, trying to make it good for Scott too. Eddie nearly came the moment Scott’s fingers brushed his prostate, moans and gasps escaping his mouth.

“Scott!” He wailed, writhing on the bed. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Scott nodded, keeping the pace steady as Eddie came down his throat. He finished soon after, Venom a melted, pulsing puddle underneath him. 

“Oh my god, Scott. Holy fucking shit.” Scott grinned, sliding up for a kiss, which Eddie happily obliged.

“Good?” 

“Did you even have to ask?” Eddie said with a smile, kissing him again. “That was amazing.” 

Scott beamed back at him, resting his head against Eddie’s chest. Venom sank back under Eddie’s skin, tendrils slipping out to hold them both. Eddie wrapped his arms around them in turn, kissing Scott’s mop of hair.

“So I’m guessing you’ll want to do this again?” Scott teased.

“Absolutely.” Eddie assured him. “Whatever you want, whenever you want.” 

“That good?” Scott tilted his head back to look at Eddie. 

“The sex? Yeah, it was amazing, but we also want to spoil the shit out of you. Well, as best as we can.” Scott beamed. 

“The pancakes were more than enough spoiling.” 

“I disagree, but again, whatever you want.” Eddie kissed him again, Venom gently scooping up their clothes with a wobbly tendril to place on the bed.

“Do you want to borrow some clothes?” Eddie asked, tracing patterns down Scott’s arm. “I think we got cum on yours.” 

“That would be great, thanks.”   
  
“It also gives you an excuse to come over again.”

“I don’t even need one.” Scott promised, gently pulling away. “I probably should get going though. Parent-Teacher meeting tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, no problem!” Eddie told him, Venom depositing a “I love NY” t-shirt on the bed. Scott beamed, tugging it on almost immediately. 

“I might keep this forever.” He warned them, gathering up his things and stealing a pair of Eddie’s sweatpants. They beamed, rolling out of bed to walk Scott out.

“I’ll text you.” Eddie promised, kissing him in the doorway. Venom moved for one too, a blush settling on his biomass as Scott kissed him too.

“Not if I call first,” Scott teased, giving them both another kiss. “Bye, Eddie. Bye Venom.”

They waved, resting against their doorframe for a moment to watch Scott walk away. They finally turned back to their apartment, closing the door behind them. They didn’t notice how Parker watched from behind his own, slightly open door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could teach a masterclass in suspense. /j


End file.
